guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dwarven Battle Stance
I think you could probably use this with Flurry and get a Mesmer to use the elite Psychic Instability to keep someone completely conflustered. Nakriel 15:48, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :If you do, have them take Frustration as it triggers on all interrupts (even attack interrupts), despite what the skill description says. That means this player would be triggering frustration quite rapidly, adding ~40 damage to each one of your attacks.Cyrogenic 13:24, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::This combo could be deadly for most Bosses. Should we put it on the main article? Lonely Monk 10:22, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, the truth is there is more than one skill that can trip it. Warmonger's weapon can, particularly on monks, and they won't realize what's going on. There are a few others, but it has a lot of uses. Frustration+broad head arrow of rotscale for instance. But yeah, this skill is probably the best at it, as it is an unconditional interrupt, every time.Cyrogenic 14:21, 18 December 2006 (CST) This + something like Flurry for crazy anti-maging? I haven't played Warrior primary enough to know all the +speed skills, probably something better for it than Flurry. --Nunix 21:53, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :IWAY is the only skill you can use with this, since this is a stance and every other attack speed increase is a stance. And IWAY isn't exactly a good choice. As a result, no one uses this. --Fyren 23:27, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::I'll try this with Renewing Smash so the stance can always be applied and see if I can do any real harm to casters. --roofle 17:07, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::DBS+Renewing Smash costs way too much energy to be viable. Both cost 10 energy which is too much for a warrior to handle. I just don't see how this skill can be used to any good effect with its large cost and recharge and short duration. (Ocelot never 17:23, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) This has some very limited use. Knockdowns are a much better way to keep a caster out of the action but in some cases, you can't do knockdowns, say against Dolyak Masters. Therefore, dwarven battle stance could be used against them to provide 6 interrupts over 10 seconds. The elite Skull Crack could be used for this purpose too but it requires quick timing on the part of the player compared to the simple activation of Dwarven Battle Stance. In my experience, this is a wholly worthless skill and is sorely undeserving of its "Elite" status. I would be very grateful to see a serious and effective build which relies upon Dwarven Battle Stance, especially if that build is viable in PVP. I just don't see how this will ever be superior to Skull Crack and IAS. Thehobbit 23:39, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Actually the skill says "target for is interrupted" which means any action short of moving will be stopped. This would interrupt all skills (including signants) and even your opponents next attack. Considering that this can be renewed with stance renewal and reapplied (cheap cost) it seems to be worthy of elite status to me. Mystic 23:43, 22 August 2006 (CDT) I've used this in PvP, but mainly in PvE. After DBS wears off, I like a hammerbash/crushing blow combo. Most mobs like to spam a skill after they get up, I follow up with distracting blow. If hammer bash is already recharged, I'll use it plus crushing blow then DBS as they get up, for the same reason. Now that it is 25% IAS, much more usable? I might go pick it up on my warrior now... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 15:19, 26 October 2006 (CDT) I'm thinking of something along the lines of W/Me and using inspiration magic to cover interrupts and provide energy for the energy hungry DBS/Renewing Smash combo. Skill set something along the lines of: It's not much, but maybe a start to finding a use for this skill. Hanged Man 23:24, 11 Nov 2006 (PST) I use this skill bar, after DBS wears off, I'll use Hammer Bash and Crushing Blow. It seems that every spell caster will try to cast something as soon as they get up. With practice you can even interupt Spectral Agony. This skill is great for interupting monsters that can't be knocked down, or as Mystic noted any thing that doesn't move. This can stop a warrior's melee or assassin combo. This skill truley shines against bosses. In Nightfall, bosses hit (or nuke) for 2x damage and activate/recahrge all skills 2x faster. DBS can interupt annoying skills such a Healing Signet or Ether Feast. In Prophecies, pair up with a mesmer using Wastrel's Worry against bosses. Since I run with a high strength build, I use Sentinel's Armor. This is for PvE, because interupting anything level 24, 28 or 30 really helps the monks. Lonely Monk 08:32, 26 November 2006 (CST) Energy problems? What Energy problems? "On Your Knees!" and a Gladiator's armor set, maybe a Zealous hammer also :) Entropy 00:01, 15 December 2006 (CST) :Bzzt, nope. All of the non-elite Warrior KD's either cause you to lose all adrenaline, or are too conditional to rely on. And I wouldn't use the other types of KD that have a downside either... -- Xiu Kuro 00:20, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::"Bzzt", nope. Counter Blow! :::Try Again. Counter Blow is as conditional as Bull's Strike, wouldn't rely on it for the knockdown. 2 days running now, I've used it as my elite in Random Arenas. 2 days, 2 Glad points. Its an excellent skill. Puk 05:43, 12 March 2007 (CDT) End on skill use Does Dwarven Battle Stance end like Charging Strike, ending before the skill connects (thus no stack), or does it add the interuption effect also? A simple test would be DBS + Power Attack, but I'm home for the holidays. Lonely Monk 10:46, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Well, I can tell you that it ends when the skill is used (don't matter attack skill or no). As to whether that last hit will cause a real interrupt or not, I'm finding it hard to test actually. :S But I'm guessing the answer is No. Entropy 00:49, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Suggested test method: cast Frustration on a dummy, do DBS, hit it a few times to make sure it works, then engage an attack skill and see if another set of numbers pops up or not. — 130.58 (talk) 00:50, 22 December 2006 (CST) (I'm stupid. — 130.58 (talk) 00:51, 22 December 2006 (CST)) ::Suggested test method that is not completely senseless: get a buddy or hero to cast Psychic Instability on a dummy, then engage DBS. You should see the dummy fall down when you hit it, right? Now go back and do that again, but use an attack skill this time. Does the dummy fall down? — 130.58 (talk) 00:52, 22 December 2006 (CST) I tested this just now, with DBS + Power Attack on a Ranger using a Nature Ritual. It did make the attack go the 25% faster, but no interruption effect. That little extra burst of speed is nice for a fast knockdown or other attack. Lonely Monk 22:57, 9 January 2007 (CST) Can this really work without a hammer? title. Aarkshark 19:00, 22 December 2006 (CST) :No. Refer to the note on the article that says "The skill's description suggests that a hammer is only required for the interruption effect, however the skill cannot be activated without a hammer."--Ninjatek 19:02, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Cast it with a hammer, switch. Still interrupts? (I cant check right now. Not my CPU. NO GW :/) Aarkshark 19:06, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::No. Hitting something with a non-hammer, even while under the effects of the skill, has no extra effects. It's a clever idea, but no, it doesn't work. 24.6.147.36 19:41, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::Booo. Aarkshark 12:20, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::Warmonger's Weapon. — 130.58 (talk) 00:23, 1 January 2007 (CST) Why don't they just put it in Hammer mastery? =/ P A R A S I T I C 19:19, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Because then we'd be able to min-max, by dumping everything into hammer mastery and then tactics for a lethal combo of offense and defense. Plus, all weapon attributes such as Hammer Mastery, Dagger Mastery, etc., are comprised of only attack skills. This would make it out of place. DancingZombies 04:03, 6 April 2007 (CDT) : Flashing Blades ^^ Copper Elf 10:17, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Yet another buff With the April 5th update, DBS has seen another buff, finally reaching the mystical status of +33% IAS. I've always loved this skill, even back when it was only +10%, so I decided to give it a whirl in RA, using the Dwarven Hammer build, but instead maxing out Hammer Mastery with only 13 in Strength, replaced Signet of Strength for Rush, and added in Lion's Comfort as the optional (along with a resurrection signet as the "generic resurrect," of course). I actually got two glad points in a short while with it, the second group having a player new to monking, and had Mending cast on all of us. A bit of a joke, but it surprisingly worked pretty well, and we eventually got our glad (we didn't even technically lose; our two healers left after our 12th win). DBS is quite insane. It's evolved from being an alternative to interrupting un-knockdown-able PvE monsters, to causing horrible, nightmarish interrupt chains. You can even interrupt a normal attack from, say, a warrior, and can actually prevent them from ever attacking at all. Assassin attack chains get disrupted, and Elementalists are better off Dazed. In fact, DBS basically gives you a +33% IAS buff, and casts a super-daze on everyone you attack, of sorts. I even got one incredulous response in RA from a very confused player about what had interrupted him so many times. We both got a good laugh out of it when I said that it was Dwarven Battle Stance. All in all, pay close attention to this skill, as we may very well see the next version of the Choking Gas role here (sacrificing range, you get much higher DPS). DancingZombies 04:12, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :For even more DPS, maybe conjure element would be viable, or other on-attack skills?71.154.13.89 14:24, 7 September 2007 (CDT) I'm going to play around with this, haven't capped it yet but always liked the concept. Now with 33% it really appeals to me. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:21, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :It's a really nasty build. I could see it being paired up with a mainly Illusion mesmer with a bit in Inspiration, using Illusion for stuff like Frustration, Arcane Conundrum, and/or Migraine, Imagined Burden for a snare, and use Inspiration to maybe relieve some hexes off of the war, as well as using Mantra of Persistence. The only downside is using two players for what sometimes the War can do fine by himself. Nevertheless, I got two more glad points in a couple hours with this build again. I'm really loving it. xD DancingZombies 16:30, 6 April 2007 (CDT) This is somethin I was messin with in Fort Aspenwood (res sig isn't used there): Cast Grasping earth near your target then use DBS. With them moving 50% slower, you can get off a bunch of hits whether they decide to run or not. Grasping made it tons easier to hit with Bull's strike so use "On your knees" if you get a kd with it to recharge DBS. Energy was a pretty big problem though =/ It's a fun skill, but even after the buff I probably won't really use it. P A R A S I T I C 14:51, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Kiting Pretty much kills this skill. Suggest using this with a snare, Siphon Speed would work very well with this, I think. --Rickyvantof 15:26, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :Siphon Speed is awesome. I support putting it in pretty much any build, ever. 09:48, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Note I don't really like it. Besides saying that you can't activate it without a hammer, it's just basically saying "why yes, this skill does what the description says it does." Are people really confused by it? It doesn't imply the stance will end if you switch weapons, it doesn't imply the IAS will be lost if you switch weapons, and it doesn't imply the interrupt will occur with non-hammers. --Fyren 18:20, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Now that I think about it, you're right. It does exactly what it says it does and there is no reason to think that it wouldn't work once you switch weapons. Nor do I think anyone would particularly want to use it without a hammer anyway, so even if its pointing out something that while obvious from the skill description, you really wouldn't think about, its not particularly useful anyway. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:28, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Buff Soon to have recharge dropped to 20 seconds. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:23, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :This works great against Touchies... lol, they can't do a thing. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 21:37, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :: Best hammer skill ever? :::not to say I dont like the changes, but no.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 00:17, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I still like Devastating Hammer and Backbreaker more, but this is still an awesome skill. Especially plopped on heroes. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 08:59, 15 July 2007 (CDT) LMAO Dwarven Battle Stance has been buffed more times than any other skill in the game (4 times) and it's still sucky. Too funny. Zuranthium 15:08, 14 September 2007 (CDT) DBS, dwarven stability, i am the strongest, sig of strength, poison sig, antidotesig, summon djinn, and charm animal. I have a hero bring revive animal for rez and djinn for more dmg. Attributes 10+2str, 10+2 hammer, 10 beastmastery--JRyan 16:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Just to be clear... The description says that all hammer attacks can interupt an enemy, but according to the Wiki, hammer attacks are skills. This stance ends on skill use. Does the skill trigger on normal melee attacks? Silver40596 :Yes, all attacks while wielding a hammer will interrupt. 00:56, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Question on elites I cannot help but ask, I forgot wether or not this is true, getting a prophecies elite in EOTN while not owning prophecies will prevent you from being able to use the skill, correct? Weaponmaster :Correct — Powersurge360Violencia 20:37, 9 June 2008 (UTC) note on "synergy" with Dwarven Stability A note was added stating that this skill has "great synergy" with Dwarven Stability. I removed the note, Entropy re-added it. I feel this is a pointless note because it's too generic - it could apply to all stances. We don't have notes on enchantments saying they have synergy with Extend Enchantments (at least, not that I can remember seeing). If something more specific could be be stated about this particular skill combination, that would be fine, but as is, there doesn't seem to be anything special about Dwarven Battle Stance + Dwarven Stability. I'm not very familiar with skill acronyms, so I don't know what Entropy meant when she referred to "PS+CG/IA" in her edit summary. —Dr Ishmael 03:59, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Practiced Stance, Greater Conflagration, Incendiary Arrows? I agree, the note is a tad redundant, as this synergises well with any stance, not just DBS (in particular). King Neoterikos 04:11, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::The numbers for DBS and DS allow you to maintain the stance pretty much exactly 100% of the time (assuming below-max Norn). Also, they both contain the word "Dwarf." It does somewhat make sense that they'd be used together. 04:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I see - at r10 Deldrimor (not Norn, Felix phails), DS lengthens stances by 100%, so that with 12+ Strength, DBS has duration >= recharge. Although that could still apply to many stances, it certainly doesn't apply to all, and that's enough to qualify as "synergy" to me. —Dr Ishmael 04:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't know what IA is supposed to mean. But PS+CG makes sense as practiced stance and choking gas being an IAS and interrupt on hit GW-Viruzzz 04:26, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Pretty sure she meant SA, there's a note on Practiced Stance that mentions Choking Gas and Seeking Arrows. —Dr Ishmael 05:30, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Practices Stance + Choking Gas or Incendiary Arrows (you had to use Arcane Mimicry) was a common combo and we had notes for those at one point. Only removed because of change to IA and because of BHA plus meta changes, etc etc. My point was that like Choking Gas, this is skill which has short duration compared to recharge; the synergy is good (maybe "great" is too strong) since the only other way to semi-maintain this is with Renewing Smash, which is expensive and lame...or "On Your Knees!" which is kinda overly conditional. (T/ ) 05:43, 11 November 2008 (UTC)